Tu frialdad me conjela
by Hmy
Summary: cuando el matrimonio, ya no importa y la indiferencia abunda....las cosas se pueden salir de orden....todo tiene un limite.....no soy buena con los summary, pero les invito a leer..
1. Chapter 1

Sintió el filo del cuchillo hacer impacto en su dedo, cortándolo, abriendo una pequeña fisura sangrante; decidió no trocear la manzana. Llevo el índice a su boca para parar la diminuta hemorragia.

Camino y subió las escalera, de su gran casa, con los blancos pies descalzos; al llegar a su habitación, no se preocupa en encender la luz, ya que la oscuridad le gustaba, solo los rallos del sol, que se encontraba en el atardecer, entraba por las ventanas haciendo que la estancia estuviera en una agradable penumbra.

Siguió despacio hacia el alfeizar de un ventanal, corrió un poco la cortina, solo lo necesario para ver. Fijo su mirada en la casa vecina, mas específicamente donde se ubicaba el cuarto principal, visualizando una escena de amor. Si...en ese lugar, una pareja hacia el amor placenteramente, con las ventanas completamente abiertas, sin preocuparse por el pudor, o por ser vistos..., sin percatarse de su mirada fija, curiosa, descarada, puesta en ellos.

Una ligera envidia le llego, hacia la mujer que disfrutaba del acto en donde participaba. Sinceramente en su interior, le hubiera gustado ser ella a la que tocaban de aquella manera

Mordió la manzana suavemente sin despegar la vista. Pero no se iba a quedar allí parada el resto de su vida, invadiendo la privacidad, secretamente. Se corrió un poco, recostándose, de espalda, en la pared, cerro los ojos, lamentándose por no tener un matrimonio normal y armónico.

Siempre mantuvo la esperanza de que fuera correcto, de que no iba a ser malo, aun que hubiese sido por un simple convenio entre las familias, pero se equivoco.

Solo llevaba 6 meses casada, y siendo una pareja tan joven ( ella de 22 y él 23 ), sana y llena de energía, era casi impresionante que solo tuvieran 3 encuentros piel a piel, como esposos. La dos ultimas las sintió como una obligación, frías y distantes, pero la primera fue diferente, muy pasional. Y pensar que todo empezó secamente.

Los recuerdos invadieron su mente:

Flash Back

ya quita esa cara, no es un funeral – dijo Draco

Solo estoy cansada, eso es todo – replico Ginny

Yo se que no es solamente eso, no trates de engañarme, me molesta, es bueno que lo sepas.

Pues gracias por la información, lo tomare en cuenta. Ya veo que haces un problema de cualquier estupidez.

Lamentablemente te falta aun mucha información de mi, pero con el tiempo se aprende. Ya veras.

Ginny se quito los zapatos, sentada en la cama, luego entro al baño, cogiendo antes uno de los regalos de boda, que consistía en una pijama pero muy coqueta y con su toque sexy, para la luna de miel. Su madre le había aconsejado que la usara, aunque por su mente no pasaba consumar el matrimonio.

Se desvistió con calma, no quería verlo, no deseaba estar allí, pero finalmente termino cambiándose y saliendo. Vio que él no estaba, pero si toda su ropa, en el piso, no le preocupo mucho; le dio hambre no quiso comer en la celebración, así que bajo a la cocina, con los pies descalzos, vio una manzana y fue lo primero que tomo.

Dio un sobre salto, por el tacto de las manos de Draco rodear su cintura, ella se relajo y mordió la manzana suavemente cerrando los ojos.

Sube a la recamara – susurro en el oído de Ginny.

Como toda obediente, siguió a Malfoy, viendo que solo se encontraba en ropa interior; al llegar a la habitación no perdió en tiempo y la despojo de su ropa con gran facilidad, besándola, acariciándola, deseándola. Ginny en primera instancia, pensó en resistirse, en no corresponder..., pero se dejo llevar; no podía ni pudo ocultar el gran placer que le causaba aquellas manos de hombre y esos besos pasionales. Lo sintió completamente, quitándole lo único que le quedaba de niña, su virginidad, no recuerda si dolió o todo lo contrario, pero lo que si sabe, es que después de ese primer paso todo fue un deleite. No podía negar que su, ahora, esposo fuera un buen amante, pero solo eso "un buen amante".

Fin Flash Back

Vio la fruta, roja, en su mano, rencorosa por ese recuerdo, la lanzo fuera de la casa, por la ventan; escucho su caída, conecto sobre el carro del vecino, activando la alarma. Fijándose que por ese acto, causado, hizo que las amantes cortaran su momento. Rió con malicia al notar la cara de molestia de la mujer.

Se pregunto a que hora llegaría el magnate de su esposo. "bueno y que importa, igual no va hacerme lo que yo quiero, que malo que tanta belleza y vigor se pierda". Se acostó en la cama, quedando dormida al instante.


	2. Chapter 2

2 capitulo

Coloco la contraseña en la entrada de la casa para que las puertas se abrieran y le dieran acceso junto con su auto, apago las luces para no iluminar las ventanas y se dieran cuenta de su presencia. ya era muy tarde, demasiado tarde, no le importaba mucho, pero siempre era precavido y no descartaba la idea que algún día su esposa le reclamara. Ya dentro de la casa, tomo la decisión de desvestirse en toda la entrada, y solo subir a su habitación en ropa interior, sabia que ella estaría muy dormida y no quería despertarla con su caminar.

Llego rápido a su cuarto, lanzo la ropa aun lado y puso los ojos en blanco, porque vio a Ginny esparcida por toda la cama, dejándole un espacio muy incomodo para el acostarse, respiro resignado y se acomodo como pudo a su lado, retiro muy suavemente el brazo de la chica, quedando muy juntos, sintió su tibieza, le encanto, pero lo dejo a un lado, no quería pensar hace cuanto tiempo ya no tenían un contacto con ella. Le dio la espalda durmiéndose al instante.

Ginny abrió muy suavemente los ojos, esbozo una sonrisa, eso era lo que ella quería incomodarlo, no se iba a mover de su posición, para nada

El resto de la noche paso muy rápido, ya en la mañana cuando Ginny se despertó, Draco no estaba. El día paso largo y monótono, pero tranquilo. Nuevamente oscureció. Recibió una llamada, un poco extraña, de la secretaria de su esposo, diciendo que el rubio necesitaba que llevara algunos documentos, pero según la chica, él no sabia en donde los había dejado. Le intrigo, pero no lo tomo en cuenta (como todo el tiempo). Tardo un poco en encontrarlos, una vez en sus manos, se abrigo muy bien y salió en le auto.

Por otro lado, Linssy, la secretaria, ría satisfecha, su plan empezaba a marchar. Entro a la oficina de su jefe, este estaba concentrado en unos papeles, ella cerro la puerta tras de si, recostándose sensualmente en ella. Draco al no ver mas movimientos, levanto la vista, la observo, riendo con malicia y picardía.

- lo veo muy cansado, jefecito – dijo la joven rubia.

Si, lo estoy, a sido una jornada de trabajo fuerte, necesito cariños y mimos- esto lo dijo, recostándose en el asiento haciendo que se reclinara.

Bueno, como yo soy buena persona, voy ayudarlo en su problema – se acerco, pasando el escritorio y sentándose en las piernas del hombre. Draco la empezó a besar por el cuello y a jugar con ella.

Ginny estaciono el auto lejos de la entrada, ya que no encontró espacio mas cerca. Estaba lloviendo y a cada minuto se hacia mas fuerte. Saludo a la recepcionista, mientras esperaba el ascensor para subir. Una ves dentro marco el ultimo piso, allí es donde se encontraba, única y exclusivamente, la oficina de su esposo. Aprovecho a revisar los papeles, mientras llegaba.

Salió al pasillo, al fondo vio el escritorio de Linssy, junto a la puerta de caoba de la oficina, vació, "¿Dónde estará esa?", pensó. A ella nunca le agrado esa mujer, por su antipatía reflejada en la cara y su hipocresía que no podía ni disimular. Se acerco, hurgando un poco con la vista al escritorio, vio la computadora, en la pantalla estaba abierto un juego..."¿para eso le paga Draco?", movió algunos papeles, nada que le interesara. Como la secretaria estaba ausente, decidió entrar sin ser anunciada.

Los documentos se le cayeron, dejando que la puerta se abriera lentamente, cuando subió decidida a entrar, se quedo paralizada con lo que divisaba; Draco jugaba con su empleada sentada en las piernas, la besaba, la acariciaba y ella muy risueña disfrutaba. Se percataron de su presencia, inmediatamente, como por un impulso, el rubio la separo de el, levantándose, no sabia que decir, no hallaba las palabras.

"Ginny..." fue lo que alcanzo a decir, antes que la pelirroja, se volteara para irse.

Su cara se comenzó a poner roja, como era posible que él, estuviera tocando a otra mujer mientras que la tenia a ella. No le importaba muchas cosas que el hacia, pero su orgullo de mujer, no iba a permitir eso que le estaba haciendo. Salió como un rayo del edificio, no sin antes tirar los documentos por una corriente de agua que los arrastro hasta una alcantarilla. Aun llovía, no le importo mojarse, solo quería irse.

Con la velocidad que traía, llego rápido a su hogar, cuando salió, busco las llaves de la casa, debajo de aquel chubasco. Por la alteración, las manos le temblaban, haciendo que las lleves se resbalaran hasta el piso, se agacho, pero la oscuridad no le favorecía en su búsqueda, vio otras luces asomarse por la entrada, supo que era el, justamente en ese momento encontró las llaves, camino con paso fuerte hasta la entrada, tardo en abrir, mientras el se acercaba.

Ya dentro, seguida de Draco, tiro su abrigo al piso, junto con todo lo que tenia en la mano, se paro en medio de la sala, viéndolo, mas bien viéndose.

eres un bastardo – Dijo con ira.

Vamos a ser razonables, vamos hablar como personas civilizadas.

No, no quiero, como me puedes hacer esto, tu pensaste que como ya no me importa muchas cosas que haces, creíste que iba aceptar esta humillación. Pues no, no te permito que me hagas mas daño.

Y cuantas veces yo te he hecho daño, has tenido lo que has querido, haces lo que quieres sin ninguna limitación de mi parte.

Yo soy tu esposa, pretendes que tolere y tenga civilización, cuando veo que te estas, prácticamente, acostando en mi narices con esa sucia, cuando a ella le estas entregando la pasión que a mi me pertenece, mientras estoy aquí quemándome porque tu ya no me tocas. Dime que tiene ella que no tenga yo, dímelo ahora.

Draco no hablaba, no sabia que responder, Ginny era una mujer hermosa y eso lo tenia bien en cuenta, por supuesto que Linssy, tenia mucho que envidiarle a la pelirroja. Pero no se dejaría, el tenia que defenderse de alguna manera.

No es una fría, como tu. Una insípida, como sueles comportarte.

Tu no respetarías, ni siquiera, que yo fuera madre de tus hijos, en caso de que los tuviera.

es que ni para eso sirves, apuesto que eres una estéril, sin ninguna capacidad de reproducir, no eres la esposa que yo necesito para mi. A esta altura ya deberías estar embarazada, que se notara.

Ginevra guardo silencio, la había callado, hiriéndola en lo mas profundo. Sus ojos se humedecieron, su fortaleza se había ido abajo con aquellas punzantes palabras.

Draco noto lo rudo que fue, abrió mucho los ojos, frunciendo al mismo tiempo el ceño, no quería herirla. Vio como paso a su lado, subiendo las escaleras, tuvo el impulso de seguirla y decirle cuanto lo sentía, pero se detuvo, pensó que no era el mejor momento para hablarle, así que molesto con el mismo, salió de la casa, dando un portazo, tomo su auto y se marcho. Iría alguna parte donde poder tomar algunas copas, y regresaría listo para las disculpa, para ese momento ella ya estaría mas calmada.

Tendida en la cama, lloraba de rabia, ella no merecía que el la tratara así. Se sentó en el borde, con la cabeza gacha, se harto de llorar, limpio su cara con el dorso de la mano, decidida, descargaría su rabia de otra manera. Se levanto y empezó a destruir todo lo que le pertenecía a Draco, no le preocupo que el regresara, de todas formas ella se iría después que terminara.

Al rato ya cansada, y con todo el cuarto desordenado, tomo algunas maletas, metió toda la ropa que pudo, las llevo al coche, y regreso por dinero.

A las 6 de la mañana llego Draco, estaba agotado, no había dormido nada, pero esa no era su primera intención al llegar a casa. Estaba tan ido en sus pensamientos que no se percato de que no estaba uno de los carros. Subió directo a su habitación, lo primero que encontró fue todas sus cosas tiradas, esparcidas por todas partes. Reviso cuanto pudo, tomo una hoja que estaba encima de la cama y temió lo peor.

"me voy, no aguanto mas tu manera de ser, has lo que quieras con tu vida, me aparto de ella para no seguirte estorbando. Lamento, no ser lo que querías, no poder darte hijos, no ser la amante que esperabas, esa que aguanta todo sin importar que la lastima y que algunas veces duele, no ser cariñosa y compresiva, no ser aquellas que soportan humillaciones y demás...pero sabes, me comentaron que en algún lugar del mundo están vendiendo una mujer así como tu la quieres, ya que tienes tanto dinero compra una, porque en mi no esta y nunca va estar, no eres un hombre suficientemente fuerte de mente como para soportarme...no me busque (dudo que lo hagas), pero de igual manera te lo digo, tome todo el dinero que estaba en unos de los cajones de el escritorio, es suficiente para algunas semanas. Pagaras en el infierno todo lo que me has hecho"

Leyó tres veces la carta. Se sentó, puso su cabeza entre sus manos, no pensó que todo iba a llegar hasta ese punto, no era lo que el en realidad quería. No pensó que en cualquier momento todo se saldría de las manos. Pero no pensó en dejar todo de ese modo, la buscaría, así ella no quisiera


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Al día siguiente se despertó como si nada y se dirigió a su trabajo. Parte de la noche la tomo para pensar sobre su problema, sus pensamientos hicieron que cambiara de opinión; no la buscaría.

Al medio día fue anunciada la llegada de su madre a su oficina, le extraño, ella nunca lo visitaba en su lugar de trabajo, a menos que no fuera por algo de importancia.

- me sorprende tu visita – dijo al verla pasar.

- Bueno soy tu madre, primero que todo. Y por otro lado, me entere de lo que paso con tu esposa, quiero una explicación – Draco miro directamente a su madre, a los ojos, con una pequeña sonrisa burlona, es que para su pensar, algunas veces, ella decía cosas fuera de lugar.

- Creo que no te tengo que darte explicaciones de mi vida privada.

- No me voy hasta que no me digas.

- Esta bien. Ella solo se quiso ir, no quería estar conmigo, y no pretendo buscarla, no quiero saber nada de ella.

- Bueno yo si la voy a buscar, quiero saberlo todo.

- Porque te empeñas en meterte en mi vida.

- No es eso, solo me inquieta el saber que te dejo, creo que tengo un hombre por hijo y me molesta que te dejen plantado de esa manera, por alguna razón, mas fuerte, se fue. Si tu no quieres saber nada mas de ella, pues bien, no importa, yo si – Camino hacia Draco para darle un beso, despidiéndose.

Impresionantemente, pasaron dos años, ni tan rápidos ni tan lentos; se volvió mas rico, mas poderoso, su frialdad aumento, muchas cosas en el cambiaron, algunas para bien otras no tiene definición.

Una mañana, de tantas, al llegar a su trabajo, vio a su madre sentada, esperándolo. Saludo, sentándose el también, se relajo, mirándola, se pregunto que le tenia, ella, esta vez. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a su concurrida presencia.

- hoy estas mas temprano, que otras veces – le dijo

- te tengo dos noticias – dijo Narcisa.

- ¿buena o mala?

- Después que te las digas dale la connotación que quieras – se paro de su asiento, y empezó a caminar de un lado para otro, hablando. Draco la veía, algunas veces se sorprendía de lo joven que era ella, de su elegancia, tenia una gracia única – bueno como bien sabes, esporádicamente vengo aquí a traerte información de tu desaparecida esposa (durante estos dos años) Ya te dije que ella, dos días después de separarse de ti, se fue del país, entre otras pequeñas cosas que te he dicho. Bueno ayer revisando algunos de los informes que me traían los detectives, me di cuanta que me falto decirte algo muy importante, (mi distracción tal vez fue la causa, y mis disculpas de ante mano) ellos se enteraron que antes de irse de Inglaterra, ella estaba embarazada de dos meses (no me preguntes como llegaron a esa información, lo importante es que la saben), te darás cuenta que luego de su partida, no supimos mas nada de ella y cortamos total comunicación...

- ¿embarazada de mi?, pensé que ella no podía tener hijos – dijo intrigado, interrumpiendo a su madre. Esa noticia lo desencajaba

- Bueno probablemente es tuyo, a menos que ella te hubiera engañado mientras estaba contigo – siguió caminando – como seguía diciendo, antes que me interrumpieras, no supimos mas nada de ella, pues aquí es donde llega la segunda noticia – se paro mirando directamente a su hijo – regreso Draco, ella esta aquí en Londres – Draco la miro un poco incrédulo – me gusta que pongas esa cara, así te puedo mostrar con mas razón esto- se acerco a su bolso, sacando de el un sobre amarillo, que contenía una fotografía, se la entrego – obsérvala.

En ella se reflejaba a una alta mujer pelirroja, vestida de color azul y lentes negros, tomada de la mano de una pequeñísima criatura de cabello rubio, pero no se le reflejaba la cara, la foto estaba en movimiento. Draco vio, lo bella que estaba, de su cambio a mujer madura, de su semblante feliz, relajado y armónico.

- Sin palabras ¿he¿la iras a buscar?. Se que te inquieta

- No se.

- Bueno hijo ya yo cumplí con mi parte, ya se lo que quería saber, te dejo estos papeles, con la información necesaria, en caso de que te decidas a buscarla. Solo te digo que pienses bien las cosas. Quedara en tus manos si decides estar nuevamente con ella...!ah¡ y otra cosa, la pequeña nació en Alemania y tienen una semana de haber llegado, pensé que te podría interesar – dio un beso a Malfoy y se marcho.

Dejándolo metidos en sus pensamientos. Si, la iría a buscar, no dejaría lo que le hizo a medias. En la noche, tomo su auto, acompañado de uno de sus escoltas. Tenia algo planeado, rodaba en su mente fresca. Iba en dirección, en donde se hospedaban Ginny y su, supuesta, hija.

Ginevra estaba recostada en su cama, con Jade (ese era el nombre de la niña) entre sus piernas, veían una película infantil comiendo palomitas de maíz, la luz apagada y las dos en pijamas del mismo color (claro diferente modelos). Aquellos momentos de madre e hija le encantaba, era donde se sentía completa como persona, en paz, lo que ocurriera fuera de esas paredes no importaba. Ginny escucho el timbre sonar, pero no estuvo segura si era allí, así que espero que sonara una vez mas, escucho nuevamente. Se levanto dejando a la niña en la cama, o eso pensó, y se fue abrir, su impresión fue mayúscula, al verlo parado en su puerta tan imponente como siempre, no pudo dejar de retroceder un paso, dejando la puerta abierta. Sintió la mano de su hija tocando su pierna, automáticamente la tomo en brazos. Solo se miraron, él las detallaba, sin decir una palabra, hasta que rompió el silencio con su fuerte voz.

- Hola.

- ¿Que haces aquí? – dijo la pelirroja. Draco termino de entrar acompañado del otro hombre.

- No te agrada mi presencia ¿verdad?

- Que quieres de mi, quien te dijo que estaba aquí.

- Tranquilízate, estas muy a la defensiva.

- Dame una explicación de tu presencia, y ve directo al grano.

- Pues bien, vine porque aun eres mi esposa, porque supe que tienes una hija, posiblemente mía y porque aun me interesas aunque no lo creas – dijo hundiéndose en su mirada.

- No porque sea tu esposa quiere decir que tienes derecho sobre mi persona, te estas equivocando. Claro que ella es tu hija, no he tenido otro hombre en mi vida mas que tu, y no pretendas que regresare contigo, a parte¿en que momento te empecé a interesar?.

- Bueno, me gusta que digas las cosas bien claras. No importa desde cuando, tal vez no regrese contigo a mi hogar, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que me llevo a la niña, quiero que viva en las mejores condiciones, mas aun si es hija mía.

- ¿no pensaras quitarme a la niña? – dijo con miedo reflejado en su cara, no resistiría eso, ella ya la había bajado de sus brazos, cuando intento tomarla nuevamente, el chico que venia con Draco la tomo antes, cargándola, Ginny brinco como por un impulso, pero Malfoy la tomo, impidiendo el paso. Se estaba haciendo presa del pánico – no me hagas esto, la ley me protege.

- Si, pero para tu lastima, la ley la muevo yo a mi antojo, no se te olvide que yo soy el poder económico entre tu y yo.

- No pensé que fueras tan cruel – comenzó a llorar sin poderse aguantar mas, se recostó en la pared débil – dime que te he hecho, que mal he hecho para que me trates de esa manera, y así pretendes que regrese contigo.

- Me dejaste, sin darme tiempo de darte una explicación, no voy a seguir alargando esta situación, tienes dos opciones, venir conmigo o quedarte pero sin la niña.

- Sabias que me tenias en tus manos, de otra manera no hubieras venido.

- Si, es verdad, pero dame una respuesta, vienes o te quedas.

- No me das mas opciones, eres un bastardo. Pero hoy no va a poder ser.

- Un momento, claro que si, toma lo necesario en ropa, yo mandare a buscar lo demás – Ginny se volteo, dándole oportunidad a Draco de fijarse mas en ella, estaba con los pies descalzos, y tenia una diminuta bata para dormir. Metió todo lo que pudo en un bolso, con su varita, se cambio y en menos de lo que pensaba ya estaban en el auto. El viaje fue Insípido, al llegar a casa, fue regresar en el tiempo.

Trataba de acostar a la pequeña en su nuevo cuarto, pero la niña se rehusaba a quedarse allí. Lloraba desconsoladamente, y a Ginny le daba tanto sentimiento verla así. Jade tenia su pequeña cara (llenas de pecas) roja, el cabello muy rubio resaltaba mas y sus ojos que comúnmente eran verdes cambiaron a un color gris profundos, eso pasaba cada vez que tenia cambios de temperamento muy fuertes, como carcajadas o llanto.

Escucho la puerta, vio que era Draco. Se acerco a ellas.

- que sucede – dijo el rubio.

- No quiere dormir aquí – Draco le quito a la bebe de los brazos, observándola y dándose cuenta del gran parecido a él. Limpio su cara, con sus largos dedos, sin lastimarla. Jade había dejado de llorar un poco, solo gemía, lo miraba directo a los ojos como sorprendida, para ella era un desconocido.

- No llores – le dijo Draco serio, la acostó dentro de la cuna y con subes carisias en su espalda, la durmió. Ginny se quedo fija con la mirada en él – ella es caprichosa como tu, lo hizo porque no me conoce bien, pero contigo se comporta diferente, sabiendo que si sigue llorando la vas a complacer. Vamonos – le dijo desde la puerta.

En el camino, el pasillo estaba oscuro. Algo en ella la sobresalto un poco, sintió la mano de hombre en su cintura, era Draco, caminaban mas cerca. Escucho en su oído un "estas mas bella". Movió su interior un poco con aquellas palabras.

- déjame – Draco la detuvo, tomándola por el brazo.

- Me estoy cansando de tu altivez, de tu arrogancia, pues sabes muy bien que tengo poca paciencia y no voy aguantarte esa actitud por mucho tiempo.

- No comprendes que no quiero que me toques, no trates de hacer algo bueno de esta farsa, estoy aquí por mi hija y solo por eso.

- Eres mi esposa y te toco cuando quiera, vas aprender a tolerarlo, quieras o no.

- Te odio.

- Pero estas conmigo aunque te duela, y me perteneces.

- No voy a discutir contigo, tu no tienes raciocinio, eres un animal, una bestia. Tu no mereces ni la saliva que gasto hablándote, soy demasiada mujer para ti – esto lo dijo, acercándose mas a el y escupiendo cada silaba. Draco llevado de la rabia la tomo, mas fuerte y la adentro en el cuarto.

- Si, eres demasiada mujer, y yo te voy a mostrar lo que puede hacer este pobre hombre en ti – comenzó a besar su cuerpo, se sentó en el borde de la cama, poniendo a Ginny entre sus piernas dejándola parada, le quito la poca ropa que tenia solo dejándola en su ropa interior baja. Beso su espalda, casi todo su cuerpo, Ginny cerraba los ojos para soportar. Dejo que hiciera lo que quisiera con ella, eso mas tarde lo pagaría.

Después de largos minutos, Draco se separo de ella, dejando que se cubriera con la sabana, Ginny sabia que estaba furioso, no fue lo que el esperaba, vio como se vistió de nuevo, solo con los pantalones y salió dando un portazo. El la dejo herida interiormente, pero ella no dejo que se fuera ileso, sin nada de que quejarse . Escucho la puerta principal, se paro de inmediato, sin importar seguir tapándose, levantándose desnuda, se asomo por una de las ventanas, lo diviso, pensó que se iría así, pero solo se sentó en las escaleras de la entrada, con una botella de algo, en la mano. Rió, fue una satisfacción verlo tan frustrado, regreso al lecho y durmió.


	4. Chapter 4

_Gracias por los reviews, me encantaron espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste tambien, por fa dejen todos los comentarios que puedan, ellos son los que me llevan a seguir con el fic. muchos besos y disfruten de la historia. _

Capitulo 4

Así pasaron varias semanas, en la misma situación. Siempre los problemas, no había un solo momento en donde no tuvieran una discusión, la hostilidad de ambos, aunque la trataran de ocultar en ciertas ocasiones apropiadas, llenaba el hogar. Draco ya cansado de aquello, llegaba mas tarde a su casa, de manera que su hija ya durmiera, entonces allí comenzaba la guerra.

Ginny salió temprano, acompañada de su hija y la nodriza. Iría de compras, pasaron un buen rato en ese asunto, hasta llegado el medio día. Paro el auto, supo que Draco ya había llegado por el otro coche que estaba estacionado. Al bajarse, la niñera se encargo de la bebe y de inmediato apareció una elfina para llevar los paquetes, volteo hacia la calle, detrás de las rejas de la mansión, vio parado un hombre, que la llamaba, se acerco con cautela, así pudo percatarse mejor de quien era, su mente fue invadida por un rápido recuerdo del pasado, era su vecino, aquel hombre que vio en pleno acto recién estando casada, rió para sus adentro he indicándole al portero que abriera.

- hola, usted es la señora de la casa verdad – dijo educadamente el apuesto hombre.

- Si, dígame en que le puedo ayudar.

- Si claro, bueno, he tratado de hablar con alguno de ustedes pero casi nunca los encuentro, y como la acabo de ver entrar. Bueno hace unos días vinieron unos evaluadores, a estudiar mi casa, voy hacer unas remodelaciones y me di cuenta que uno de los árboles que esta en su patio, me esta afectando la estructura de la casa, su raíces son tan grandes que esta levantado el piso, y ellos me dijeron que ese árbol tiene que quitarse, así que quiero llegar a un acuerdo con ustedes – Ginny lo detallaba, nunca lo había visto de cerca, se dio cuenta de lo atractivo que era y muy en lo profundo sintió remordimiento de conciencia.

- Si claro, no hay problema...- siguieron charlando, como si nada. Terminaron hablando jovialmente, por unos minutos. Reía solo por agrado, después cuando se despidieron, extrañamente el se le acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla, pero tomando su cintura y acercándola muy sutilmente, se sorprendió un poco, pero evito que se notara y solo se alejo lo mas rápido posible, dirigiéndose a la casa.

Claro, lo peor no era eso, sino que una mirada cayo sobre ellos justamente en ese momento. Draco se había asomado al darse cuenta que Ginny no entraba. Caminaba, al frente de la puerta, de un lado para otro como un león enjaulado esperando para atacar, estaba hecho una furia, su mente estaba completamente nublada. Vio a Ginevra entrar y paro en seco.

- quien es – dijo serio. Ella lo miro, con una ceja levantada, no le gustaba el tono, pero no lo iba a tomar en cuenta.

- El vecino, estábamos hablando de...- fue interrumpida.

- Desde cuando tienes confianza con el de esa manera – Ginny lo estudio con la mirada y puso una cara de cansancio.

- Mira de verdad que no quiero discutir, cuando te calmes y te vuelvas un hombre civilizado hablamos – camino en dirección a la sala, pero sintió un fuerte apretón en el brazo, trancando la circulación.

- Estoy hablando contigo, quiero una explicación.

- Suéltame, me lastimas. Sabes que yo no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada, déjame en paz de una buena vez.

- No te quiero ver hablando con el.

- Mira, que te quede bien en claro, que no me dominas, recuerda las circunstancias por las cuales estoy aquí. No quiero que me vuelvas a decir tus limitaciones. Estas cayendo en errores, pienso que eres mas inteligente.

- A mi no me interesa lo que pienses, tu no tienes ni que pensar, solo limítate a mantenerte lejos de el.

- ¿qué pasa Draco, celos, desconfianza?. Te vuelvo hacer un refrescamiento, no soy como tu, que me engañantes. No soy como la estúpida por la cual me cambiaste en aquellos momentos, que es una regalada, y que esta pendiente del esposo de las otras. Recuerda que soy una mujer, que tu no mereces.

- Ya te dije lo que quiero – apretó mas fuertemente el brazo, Ginny gimió un poco.

- suéltame – dijo halando la extremidad y zafándose al fin – sabes que, por lo menos se nota que es mas hombre que tu, si te engaño lo haría con toda la razón y el deseo del mundo – Draco abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, la volvió a tomar del brazo y levanto la mano derecha, para cruzarle la cara. Ginevra se sintió indefensa y por el temor, quedo estática...

Jade corría, siendo perseguida por su nana, con todo la boca sucia llena de papilla, se había escapado solo por jugar, ría porque para ella eso era una gracia. Pero ese gesto inocente se borro de su cara, al ver a Draco a la defensiva, inmediatamente detrás de ella apareció la nodriza.

- Jade no me hagas esto... – también fijo su mirada en la escena. Cohibiendo a Draco, que bajo la mano un poco desconcertado – ven vamos, papa y mama están ocupados – tomo a la niña dulcemente de la mano. La pequeña no comprendía que sucedía, pero instintivamente, como todos los niños normales, sabia que eso que vio, no era bueno ni normal, que estaba pasando algo malo entre ellos.

Draco Volteo a ver a su esposa, la soltó suavemente, puso una mano en su terso rostro en modo de caricia, la cual ella no sintió así , le dio la espalda recostándose de la pared con las manos afincadas en ella. No supo que paso en ese momento, solo fue una reacción, el no era hombre llegara a los extremos de los golpes, nunca estuvo de acuerdo con eso. Ginny solo estaba allí, viéndolo perpleja. Asustada en todo su interior.

- lo siento, no volverá a pasar – abrió la puerta saliendo, Ginny escucho el motor del auto alejándose.

- Si vete eso es lo que haces mejor – dijo rencorosa.

Subió rápidamente a su habitación, no comería. Lloro silenciosa, no era una mujer débil, solo que llorar era una manera de soltar la rabia que sentía por dentro, de despojarse de ese mal sentimiento. Estaba asqueada de aquello, era difícil llevar una vida así, donde todo era una discusión. Después de un rato, bajo pasando por la cocina, buscando algo con que llenar su estomago. Salió al patio, vio a jade jugando con su cachorro que era enorme a pesar del poco tiempo de vida que tenia, se lo había dado Draco tiernamente, le encanto esa escena, le importaba muchísimo que ella llevara una vida normal y armónica. Tomo asiento cerca de ella, en la mesa.

El cachorro corrió por el jardín, alejándose. Impresionantemente paso la cerca, forrada de vegetación, que separaba la propiedad del guapo vecino. Ginevra se levanto, rápidamente, se acerco un poco y vio que allí había un hoyo por donde paso el animal, lo diviso a una distancia jugando con algo que no le pertenecía, lo llamo pero, era muy juguetón y no le presto la mas mínima atención.

- le diré a uno de los elfos que valla por el – dijo la nana.

- No, iré yo – Dijo Ginny decidida. Le había llegado la idea a la cabeza rápidamente, no supo porque pensó eso, pero quería ir, así llegara en ese momento su marido, no le importaba. Camino rápido por la acera de la calle, toco el timbre, recibiendo el acceso de inmediato. Subió la escaleras de la entrada, viéndolo parado esperando que se acercara.

- Hola, nuevamente – dijo, la pelirroja, sonriendo con un toque de seducción, algo que no se notara mucho.

- Si, ahora yo te puedo ayudar en algo, me daría gusto – la miro, con sus hermosos ojos negros de hombre conquistador.

- Si claro, mi perro, esta en tu jardín, se coló por un hoyo que esta en la cerca, discúlpame si te incomodo, es que esta pequeño y ellos parecen unos niños.

- Por supuesto que no me incomodas, mas bien me gustaría colarme yo por allí – rieron – pasa ya te lo busco – lo siguió y espero en la sala, minutos después lo vio entrar con el animal.

- Muchas gracias – el chico se acerco para entregárselo, pero en vez de hacerlo, puso su mano en la cintura atrayéndola, la beso en los labios con lentitud pero apasionadamente, ella sin poderse contener respondió, toco su cara con las pequeñas manos. Se separaron cuando ya estaban satisfecho. Ella con la cara un poco roja y el con una sonrisa reflejada en su rostro.

- Quiero invitarte para mi clase de tenis, mañana, si quieres ir aquí esta le dirección, así te distraes un poco, pasamos un rato diferente.

- Si, gracias, no veremos allá – se acerco, muy atrevida y lo beso, ella esta vez.

Estaba feliz, pero a la vez culpable. Borro de su mente esa angustia, pensó que si su esposo, no sintió remordimiento alguno cuando le hizo lo mismo, ella no tenia que hacerlo. Era una idea equivocada, no podía rebajarse de esa manera, darle el gusto a el de molestarse y llamarla como quería. Algunas pensaran que es justo, pero ella tenia otros principios muy distinto y el plan estaba en ser altiva, no regalarse a cualquiera. Claro esta, su mente no estaba consiente, no se daba cuenta de lo que hacia.

Ya en la noche Draco llego a casa, con otra actitud, se notaba mas tolerancia en el, menos ganas de discutir y buscar la madera de obstinar a Ginny. Jugueteo un rato con su hija, hasta que se le hizo la hora de ir a la cama.

Una vez en el cuarto solos, Ginny se cambio sintiendo la mirada de el perturbándola un poco, cuando se sentó a la orilla de la cama para quitarse los pendientes, lo sintió detrás de ella, tocándola dulcemente, besando su cuello.

- déjame, quédate tranquilo – dijo insegura si en verdad eso era lo que quería.

- No

- Esta noche no Draco, estoy cansada – ella intento pararse pero, se lo impidió rodeándola con sus brazos, la beso mas apasionadamente.

- Quiero quitarte la ropa, me dejas – musito con voz ronca.

- No.

- Eres fácil de tomar entre mis brazos, sabes que eso me excita mas aun – Ginny comenzó a respirar con agitación, no era fácil pasar por desapercibido a Draco, era un hombre que sabia cuales eran las debilidades de las mujeres y en su interior hacia que ella se derritiera por el.

- No me digas esa cosas.

-¿Por que?, si eres tan hermosa, que no puedo evitarlo, somos esposos, quiere que te oculte lo que me haces sentir – Ginny se halago, eso hizo que se sonrojara un poco.

- Draco por favor déjame – él rió en su cuello, sabia que la estaba debilitando.

- Tu pidiéndome favores, no te creo, así que no te lo voy a cumplir, olvídalo – sin perder mas tiempo conversando, la recostó en la cama, fundiéndose en su cuerpo. Pero esta vez seria distinto, se comportaría mas apasionado y calmado que las otras veces, seduciéndola hasta el máximo.

Fueron momentos casi irresistible, en donde Ginny por poco pierde esa batalla pacifica, provocando los deseos de tirar todo su orgullo al diablo y disfrutar de eso que el le brindaba. Lo odio por ser tan buen amante, por ser tan atractivo, por tener ese aroma embriagador, por ser tan frió y miserable, tal vez si él tuviera otra personalidad mas pasiva, se dejara llevar por esa deliciosa corriente, pero no, el no seria mas fuerte que ella. Después de un rato, lo vio a su lado recostado, cansado por la energía utilizada, somnoliento. Una imagen hermosa, pero pecadora.

Pensó en el otro hombre, aun estaba a muchísimo tiempo de echar todo para atrás, y tratar de salvar su matrimonio, pero nuevamente se negó, dejaría todo como estaba, sin modificación, aun no veía el interés en el rubio, no quería dar el primer paso y quedar como una tonta enamorada, dándole el chance a Draco de aprovecharse de la situación


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 5

Ya en la mañana, Ginny se despertó primero, dio la vuelta a la cama parando al lado de Draco, lo vio desde la altura, tendido en la cama con los ojos cerrado y rostro sereno. Estaba sin camisa, desprovisto de abrigo, un brazo caído al costado, el otro sobre su pecho. Una idea tonta, pero provocativa. cruzo su mente..., mas bien digamos una fantasía. Pego sus piernas mas hacia la mano caída de Draco, que inconscientemente movió algunos dedos al contacto, gimió un poco pero sin despertarse, entonces ella con una risa picara en su rostro, aparto de sus hombros los tirantes que sostenían la ligera prenda, sintió como rodó por su cuerpo suavemente hasta el piso, dejando ver sus pechos desnudo y el claro bikini que tenia. Pero esa pequeña pieza no duro mucho en su cuerpo, ya que se la quito también, quedando, para ese momento, completamente desnuda ante él.

Se volteo, caminado parsimoniosamente hasta llegar a la bata de baño, se cubrió, y en voz baja, solo audible para ella, dijo sarcásticamente "OH, que lastima que no me vistes, estas tan dormido. Ya quisieras ver que me desnude, voluntariamente, solo para ti. Pero para tu lastima eso no va a pasar Draco Malfoy, no te mereces tanto de mi". Sonriente se fue al baño, a ducharse. Le encanto hacer eso, le subía mas el ego, le daba mucho gusto humillarlo, aunque el no se diera cuenta.

Draco al poner los pies en el piso, con los ojos un poco nublados (ya que se acababa de despertar), sintió que pisaba algo, vio hacia abajo, allí estaba tirada la pijama de la pelirroja, la levanto, si poder contenerse de olerla, ese aroma a rosas que expelía, autóctono de ella. Se pregunto que como llego allí, pero no importaba. Escucho el agua de la ducha ya cerrándose, se levanto, caminado hasta la puerta, y abriéndola. La vio parada al frente del espejo tapándose bien con la toalla, ella le dedico una mirada molesta.

- no de tas cuenta que esta ocupado – dijo cruzando los brazos. Draco rió arrogante.

- Quería verte bañándote, seguro que pareces una sirena, pero con piernas – esto lo dijo acercándose a ella y tocando su cara con dos dedos. Ginny se sonrojo un poco

- Deja de molestarme, cánsate de una vez – salió pasando al lado del chico, furiosa. Nuevamente Draco rió, le encantaba fastidiarla, obstinarla. Se acerco al lavabo, para limpiarse los dientes. Cuando termino Ginny estaba lista, vestida con un atuendo muy deportivo. Pantalones cortos y una playera femenina. Frunció el ceño y pregunto:

- ¿Vas a salir?.

- Si

- ¿para donde? - dijo en tono serio.

- Para algún lado, Draco.

- ¿y que vas hacer si se puede saber? – cruzo sus brazos y afinco su peso en una sola pierna.

- Voy hacer algo, y no, no se puede saber – salió del cuarto si darle tiempo de replicar. Dio un beso a su hija, yéndose, rumbo a la invitación de su pretendiente. Lo llamo por el camino, para indicarle que llegaría en poco tiempo.

Y efectivamente, el la esperaba en la entrada del lugar, cuando se acerco la recibió con beso fogoso en los labios, no le gusto ni lo respondió, se pregunto por que, pero como hace con muchas cosas, no lo tomo en cuenta. Pasaron un largo día, parecían dos adolescentes enamorados. El para tener mas contacto físico, le enseñaba como sostener la raqueta, y en esos momento aprovechaba lo mas que podía para tocarla un poco o darle besos en el cuello.

Ginevra se harto del asunto, necesitaba un respiro , así que le dijo que iría al baño. Se encamino, sin darse cuenta que la seguía; al abrir la puerta y entrar sintió un leve, pero firme empujón, que hizo que terminara de entrar, cuando volteo era él, Theador (ese es el nombre del sujeto).

- me traes loco¿lo sabes? – dijo acercándose seductoramente, ella retrocedió hasta que tropezó con el lavamanos, la tenia arrinconada, claro esta que ella no tenia cara de asustada, pero dentro lo estaba, por su mente no le había pasado que llegaría ese momento tan rápido.

- No, no lo sabia.

- Ahora que estamos solos, quiero... "darte amor"- Ginny rió, para disimular que había tragado grueso.

Sintió sus rápidas y expertas manos, acariciar sus piernas desnudas, lujuriosamente, le quito la camisa habilidoso, dejándola en sostenedores , la besaba con deseo contenido, en el cuello. En realidad no quería eso, no era su propósito por el momento. Ella solo puso sus manos en el pecho de él sin empujarlo. El chico desabrocho los botones de los pantalones, Ginny se preguntaba como lo había dejado llegar hasta allí, él procedió a desatar el sostén , pero ella se estremeció. No lo iba a permitir, ya había visto bastante de su cuerpo, se aparto con habilidad alejándose de el, tomo su camisa y se la puso, seguido se abrocho los shorts.

En su mente se apareció una imagen de Draco, algo no le permitía hacerle eso, no por el momento; ese chico iba muy rápido, para su gusto.

- discúlpame es que se esta haciendo tarde y tengo que hacer algunas cosas con mi hija.- dijo agitada.

- Pero cariño, es rápido, dame nada mas 45 minutos – trato de acercarse nuevamente, pero ella lo alejo.

- En otro momento, de verdad lo siento, nos vemos – tomo su bolso y salió rápidamente, casi corrió hasta su carro, lo único que deseaba era alejarse de el lo mas que podía. Por otra parte Theador, destrozo el baño entero, lleno de ira.

Al llegar a casa vio a Draco, en el patio, con Jade entre sus brazos, ella dormía placidamente abrazada a él. Sintió la mirada del rubio atravesándola, se acerco a ellos. Se miraron por unos segundos, se sentía tan culpable que no podía sostenerle la dura mirada. Tomo a la pequeña, con mucho cuidado.

- se quedo dormida, preguntado por ti – dijo Malfoy acusadoramente.

- Se me hizo un poco tarde.

- Ya se, no tienes que decírmelo – ella solo se volteo y camino hasta la casa.

Draco pensó que tal vez, Ginny lo tomaba por tonto. Sus ojos rápidamente se dieron cuenta que traía la camisa al revez, era un hombre muy observador como para no darse cuenta de eso, talvez otra persona lo pasaba por alto, ya que no se notaba mucho, pero el no, para nada. Allí se dio cuenta que algo pasaba. No la acompaño en la sena, se dedico a terminar unas cosas del trabajo en su estudio y a mortificarse por sus sospechas.

En su mente solo deseaba que Ginny no lo engañara, el se conocía y dudaba que soportara eso. Para el era duro, algo lo hería profundamente y a la vez sentía culpa, sabia que si ella actuaba mal, era toda su responsabilidad, por haberle hecho en momentos pasado lo mismo que ahora temía.


	6. Chapter 6

Antes que todo miles de disculpa, para todos aquellos que leyeron mi fic, este es el capitulo final, espero que les guste. Me tarde en publicar por fallas en mi computadora. Pero aquí esta, listo. Besos y abrazos.

Capitulo 6.

Pasaron algunos días, Draco seguía con la misma angustia, Ginny se había dado cuenta de su alejamiento y seriedad hacia ella. No hacia ver que le importara su conducta, pero claro que le afectaba. Le afligía el que ya no la molestara solo por obstinarla, el que no la buscara para su satisfacciones de hombre, así ella no fuera a corresponder. Simplemente estaba distante, mas serio, mas metido en su trabajo que de costumbre.

Ginny llego a molestarse muchísimo por esa actitud, tanto que por su mente pasaba la fresca idea de entregarse a su vecino, a parte de eso, había la posibilidad de que su marido tuviera otra adquisición, pero solo eran pensamientos. Le hervía la sangre cada vez que pensaba en esa posibilidad.

Ella se encontraba esporádicamente con Theador, no quería despertar sospechas (bueno eso creía). Una mañana, como muchas, se cambiaba para ir a "entrenar". Se reflejaba en el espejo, para maquillarse y hacer los arreglos necesarios en ella, vio por ese mismo espejo a Draco sentado en el borde de la cama, poniéndose los zapatos, estaba muy pensativo.

Draco subió la mirada viéndola a ella, se hacia tantas preguntas en su mente, tantas que lo perturbaban.

saldrás otra vez – se miraron por el espejo.

Si, algún problema.

No, nada- siguieron en lo suyo.

Draco, minutos después, ya estando completamente vestido, se acerco suavemente a ella, que aun seguía en el espejo. Ginny mira su reflejo, y de pronto, sintió los fuerte brazos de su marido, rodeando su cintura, su rostro se recostarse en su hombro y cerro los ojos. Sencillamente la abrazo, para deleitarse con su aroma a mujer y con su cuerpo delineado.

que pasa Draco – dijo desconcertada, parando de maquillarse.

Hoy me voy de viaje, por 4 días – espero una respuesta. Ginny tuvo deseos de reclamarle por que no se lo había dicho antes, por que el mismo día.

¿hoy? – fue lo único que salió de sus finos labios.

Si, te voy a extraña. Si pudiera las llevara a las dos, a ti y a Jade. Pero son negocios, iré para Holanda – dijo aun con los ojos cerrados.

Esta bien, necesito terminar, me dejas.

No, quiero abrazarte, para sentirte antes de irme. ¿Sabes que es lo que mas me gusta de ti?

No

Tu cuerpo, tu aroma, todo lo que pueda tocar me gusta. lo malo es que dentro de ti habita una personalidad desagradable.

Draco no empieces, déjame. A parte deja de ser tan obsceno, siempre me dices esas cosas, para molestarme – El rió suavemente.

Te molesta exteriormente, pero dentro sabes que te gusta – beso su mejilla, y con dos dedos, volteo su cara dándole un tierno roce en los labios. Como quiso responderle, decirle que lo quería, a pensar de lo que le estaba haciendo. Lo vio salir, se imagino que ya las maletas estaban lista, dentro del auto.

Pasaron 4 días, largos y pesados, no sabia a que hora llegaría Draco del viaje, ella se encontraba saliendo de un café con su amante, reía gustosa de los comentarios hechos por el. Theador en medio del juego, la halo suavemente por el brazo, rodeándola y deposito en su mejilla un beso, causando que ella se sonriera.

Justamente en ese delicado momento, paso un auto, que resguardaba el personaje de su marido, llevado por un chofer. Robando su mirada que segundos antes leía un diario. Entre las blancas manos de Malfoy, los papeles se hicieron una bola deforme. Quiso parar el auto, y presentar su furia ante ellos. Pero impresionantemente se contuvo. Dolido siguió en silencio, iría a refugiarse en la inocencia, de un ser tan puro, que era su hija.

Después que su Hija le diera la bienvenida, se encerró entre las paredes de su oficina, seguidamente, ruidos fuertes, como objetos de vidrio estrellándose y dividiéndose en mil pedazos, se escucharon allí dentro.

Al llegar Ginny, lo vio con el dorso desnudo y a su lado unos de los pequeños elfos curando una gran herida, sangrante, en la parte superior de su brazo. Extrañada se acerco, sin recibir ningún tipo de atención, así que prefirió dejarlo.

Transcurrieron 3 días de su llegada, tres días hostiles, que dañaban su ser. Solo verla, dolía.

En la noche cuando ya se disponía a dormir, recibió una llamada a su casa, era de Theador. Salió de la habitación porque el rubio estaba en el baño, claro esta se dio cuenta de su ausencia. Surgió del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cuello, secándose la cara, estaba sin camisa, como solía dormir. Abrió lentamente la puerta, la diviso parada en la penumbra lejos de la habitación. Se dispuso a escuchar discretamente.

hola – hablaba en voz baja, pero audible en ese silencio – estoy bien, para que me llamabas – una pausa – mañana, estaba bien...dime el nombre del Hotel – pausa – esta bien, allí estaré – pausa – no tranquilo, no me escucha esta en la habitación...yo también he querido verte, Draco a estado insoportable, no se que le pasa – pausa – no, no creo que se allá dado cuenta de lo nuestro, no hemos dejado cabos sueltos, a demás casi no nos hemos visto. De todas formas seguramente tiene otra, ese patán, ya no me molesta para complacerlo como antes – pausa – si bueno, que descanses.

Todo eso le cayo como agua fría, sintió ganas de salir, sacarle toda la verdad. Se sintió miserable, en todo lo ancho de la palabra, se odiaba y la odiaba. Quiso llorar, quiso gritar y destruir todo lo que había a su paso, destruirla a ella y al otro hombre.

La vio regresar. Rápidamente camino hasta el baño, cerrando la puerta, no quería verla, se quedaría allí hasta que ella durmiera. Se despojo de toda su ropa, abrió la ducha, girando el grifo hasta su limite, se poso debajo, dejando que el agua fría lo recorriera, lo relajara, afinco sus manos en la pared, bajando la cabeza, se mordió el labio hasta que sangro. Todos los sentimientos malos, lo poseyeron. Le deseo lo peor a Ginny, algunas veces retractándose de lo pensado.

Luego de un rato, aproximadamente 40 minutos salió, distinguió la figura de la pelirroja, ya dormida placidamente, tan vulnerable para el, para hacerle todo el daño que quisiera, pero obviamente no procedería de esa manera. Debajo de esa caída de agua, en donde momento atrás estaba, pensó mucho, llegando a la conclusión, que la dejaría, pero daría su intento de recuperarla, cediendo, sin pena, sus sentimientos. Pues si, le diría lo que sentía por ella, dejando todo el orgullo Malfoy a un lado, completamente, talvez y solo talvez, no se arrepentiría de ello. Pensó que de esa manera le daría para tomar una decisión.

Amaneció muy rápido, de igual manera paso parte de la mañana. Sus ojos tenían unas horribles ojeras, egoístas dañando su rostro y su blanca tez. Salio con monótona a su trabajo, en la tarde regresaría con tiempo para cumplir lo que ya se había planeado.

Entro son previo aviso a la habitación, haciendo que Ginny de la impresión se corriera el lápiz labial mas allá de sus labios. El rió dulcemente.

quería ver que hacías.

Pues ya vez lo que me "hiciste hacer"- dijo molesta, Ginny

No tengo la culpa que estés tan nerviosa.

no voy a peder el tiempo contigo.

solo dame unos segundos mas y me voy, es todo lo que necesito.

Pues empieza hablar que ya esta el conteo y los segundos se hacen minutos.

Tal vez te parezca extraño lo que te diré, pero quiero que sepas que lo digo con todo la sinceridad de mi ser y me es difícil sacar las palabras…..

Al punto Malfoy.

Te quiero….. y no sabes cuanto, no pienses que lo saque de una novela rosa o algo así. Deseo que sepas que estoy totalmente dispuesto a cambiar nuestra mala relación, a darte una vida feliz. Solo piensa bien las cosas antes de hacerla, porque quien se refleja en tus ojos, es un buen hombre que tendrás solo para ti sin ningún tipo de condición. – salio lo mas rápido que pudo, tenia las manos heladas.

Llego rápido la información al cerebro. ¿Cómo la dejo?, no hay una explicación exacta o una sola palabra, o frase, que describiera lo que en ese momento pensaba y sentía. Pero por dársela de mujer inconmovible, lo dejo a un lado sin perturbarse.

Al rato ya estaba lista para salir en marcha, ya en la autopista, que era interminable y solitaria, conducía con suavidad sin ningún tipo de prisa por llegar a su destino. Lo único que daba vuelta en su mente, era aquella confesión del hombre que amaba. Al oír todo eso, supo de inmediato que eran puras y cristalinas como el agua. Ya a la mitad de la vía, pensó que era muy importante reintentar con él, freno fuertemente, dando la vuelta y colocando el auto de regreso, tuvo una suerte de no ser detenida por la gran velocidad que llevaba.

Aparco el carro en la calle fronteriza a la imponente edificación de su esposo. Casi todo estaba a su suerte, el ascensor estaba prácticamente esperándola para subirla, al llegar al último piso se relajo lo que pudo para no verse tan excitada.

Draco esta en su oficina – pregunta a una pequeña mujer que la miraba con respeto.

Si señora, quiere que la anuncie.

No gracias.

Abrió la puerta viéndolo detrás de su escritorio, en una posición muy relajada. Como si fuera algo cotidiano, ella entra acomodándose en la oficina, sin tomarlo en cuenta, solo se movía de un lado para otro siendo observada por Draco. Se coloco en la ventana mirando la gran ciudad, esperando que dijera algo, por estar allí.

Disculpa la conozco – Ginny solo volteo sus ojos – me extraña que vengas aquí de esa manera tan extraña.

Ahora resulta que no tengo la libertad de visitar a mi esposo a su trabajo, o es que estas esperando a otra que te venga a visitar.

No me vengas con esas cosas, y te hagas lo que no sabes a que me refiero, porque lo sabes perfectamente – se sentó recto, cruzando los brazo sobre su pecho.

Se voltio caminando directo hacia el. Con mucha parsimonia llego hasta Draco, mirándolo desde su altura. Paro su caminar solo cuando estuvo a una distancia moderada, pero luego como si no quisiera, siguió su andar a un más lento, llegando a estar en medio de las piernas del rubio. El bajo sus brazos desconcertado, pero claro eso no era todo, ella se sentó es las extremidades de Malfoy, tal cual silla, y relajo su cuerpo poniéndose cómoda, tomo una revista que allí se encontraba y lo hojeo con total naturalidad. El solo la veía tan bella y osada.

- Relájate que estas como tenso – aflojo la corbata del hombre y la retiro del su cuello – se veía muy incomoda allí – le dio un beso en la mejilla y acercándose a su oreja dijo – quiero aceptar tu propuesta, vamos a darnos una oportunidad – corrió sus labios hasta los de el y lo beso con dulzura y sensualidad – eso era lo único que te venia a decir.

Se paro, pero Draco la volvió a sentar.

por que no comenzamos a darnos la oportunidad ahora – comenzó a besarla por el cuello, y tocando su cuerpo. Eso era lo que ella quería, por supuesto que lo quería.

Pero espérate Draco, pongámonos mas cómodos – lo arrastro hasta el gran sofá, no sin antes aclararle a la tímida secretaria que no los molestaran. Ginny en ese momento saco todo lo que sabia de buena amante. Dándole, ambos inicio a una pequeña vida dentro de ella.

**Fin**


End file.
